Draco Malfoy Chronicles
by hunnieface17
Summary: This is a love story about Draco Malfoy. It's not finished yet and I'm not sure where I'm going with it but I'll figure it out on the way. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Anabelle Thompson. I'm a seventh year Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I've just found out some news.

Two words: Draco Malfoy.

Yup.

I am the soon the be Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

I'm excited believe me, but that's not how it started out.

It all started our sixth year. Draco and I pretty much grew up together and never really saw each other as anything other than friends. Out parents met when we first moved to England from New York City when I was three. My parents, as well as Draco's, are followers of Voldermort, as well as Deatheaters, so they all get along well. Draco and I did as well, up until our sixth year, when both of us realized we had feelings for each other that were other than friendship.

Draco never made fun of me or tried to seduce me like he did all the other girls. We would stay up for hours in his room talking about nothing at all, until one day when that all changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up early because I couldn't take Pansy's snoring anymore. I took a shower and got dressed in my school robes and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I ate in silence and finished some homework I neglected the night before due to Draco keeping me up late. My friends started arriving and surrounded me while stuffing their faces.

"So Bella, what time did you wander in last night?" Pansy asked, smirking.

I turned to her and smiled.

"What's it matter Pugsy? I wasn't slutting around like you normally do."

Blaise and Flint nearly spit out their food from laughing.

Pansy turned a bright shade of red.

"What I meant was why are you always in Drakie-Poos room so late at night, if you aren't fooling around?" she said.

Right on cue, Draco walked in.

"We don't do that Pugsy. Bella's more classy than you," Draco said, smirking at me.

Pansy huffed and went back to stuffing her face.

"Did the mail come yet?" Draco asked me as he sat down and stole some of my bacon.

"Nope, should be here soon though. Are you expecting something?" I asked, putting more food on my plate since Draco took some.

"Yeah, something very..." he trailed off.

"Dray? Hello? DRACO!" I shouted.

"Do you always eat that much food?" he asked staring at me.

"Yeah. I love to eat. You know that. What's wrong with you?" I asked.

He leaned in close as he could without our lips touching. I could feel my face flushing and my heart pounding in my chest. I stared into his beautiful eyes and took in his wonderful smell.

"Nothing is wrong Bella. But I do need to talk to you later. Come to my room through the passage way. And just so you know, you aren't leaving tonight," he said, smirking at his last comment.

I stared at him for a minute. He pushed a strand of hair out of my face and whispered, still close.

"Okay Bella?"

I shook my head yes and before I could speak, the owls flew in.

My owl, Pumpkin, landed in front of me with a letter tied to her leg. I fed her some treats and untied the letter before she flew off. I glanced at Draco who was reading a letter intently. I opened my letter and saw it was from my mother. I folded it up and put it in my bag and decided to read it later. For some reason I felt like someone was watching me. I looked up at Draco and he was staring at me smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Come by around 8. See you then love," he said, kissing me on the cheek as he got up.

I didn't know what to do or say. I looked at Blaise and Flint and they were red in the face from trying not to laugh.I saw Pansy out of the corner of my eye glaring at me.

"And what was the about Anabelle?" she asked.

No one used my full name unless they were really pissed at me.

"You know what Pansy, I have no idea," I said, getting up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of my day was a total blur. During Care of Magical Creatures I read my mothers letter.

Dearest Bella,

How are things going my dear? Well, I hope. Your father and I miss you terribly.

I just wanted to let you know the Malfoys and your father and I have been talking about some things. The relationship between yourself and Draco is going to change and he will fill you in more at a later time. I hate to say this my dear, but everything is final and nothing can be changed.

Oh, and we're spending the holiday at the Malfoy Manor so I've bought you plenty of formal dresses you're sure to love.

See you soon honey!

All my love,

Mom

I folded the letter up and put it back into my bag. I glanced up to see if anyone noticed the look on my face and I just so happened to make eye contact with Draco. He was smiling. Not one of his famous smirks, but a warm and sexy smile. I smiled back.

Hagrid dismissed us but Draco and I didn't break our eye contact. He finally broke and winked at me before getting up and leaving. I smiled to myself as I packed up my things. My classes were done for the day so I took my time getting back to the common room.

I had about two hours before dinner which I didn't really feel like going to anyway so I decided to take a nap before I went to Draco's room. No one was in my room when I got there so I was thankful to be all alone. I put my back beside my bed and took off my robes. There was a letter sitting on my bed. I sat down and opened it. I recognized the handwriting right away and smilied.

Beautiful Bella,

Don't go to dinner tonight.

Come straight to my room at 7 instead.

I have something planned for us.

See you soon love.

Dray

I layed down and smiled.

What does this boy have planned?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I fell asleep for a few hours and I woke up and took a bath. I lit candles and used my strawberry bubble bath. I relaxed for a while then got out and put my robe on. I walked to my closet to find something to wear and picked a pair of skinny jeans and a comfortable t-shirt. I pulled my long brown hair into a ponytail and applied a little makeup and lipgloss. I grabbed my cute nightgown and toothbrush since Draco said I'd be staying the night.

I made sure I had everything before I made my way to the secret passage way. I said the secret password only Draco and I knew and made my way through the tunnel. As I approached Draco's door, I saw that it was opened slightly and I could see the glow of candle light. I knocked lightly.

"Dray?"

"Beautiful Bella. Come in love," he said.

I opened the door and saw the room was filled with candles and rose petals.

"Dray, what is all this?" I asked.

"Just a little something special for us. I hope you're hungry," he said, gesturing for me to sit down.

He pulled my chair out for me and uncovered the dish in the middle of the table. I smiled, there was a huge plate of spaghetti and meatballs sitting between us.

"Just like Lady and the Tramp," I whispered.

"I know. It's your favorite movie. I thought it would be romantic," Draco said, pouring us glasses of wine.

"This is wonderful Dray. What is this all about?" I asked, taking a bite of the spaghetti.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just enjoy the food and wine," he said smiling.

We made small talk as we ate, talking about school and our parents.

"Oh, that reminds me. My mother wrote me today and said we're spending the holiday at your manor," I said.

"I know. You'll find out why soon," he said smiling.

I returned the smile and reached for the last bit of spaghetti. I noticed there was a long piece hanging from my fork that I had to slurp up. I closed my eyes and stood up so I wouldn't get anything on my shirt. I felt the table disapper and Draco's body get closer. I opened my eyes and saw Draco staring into mine. He bit the pasta and spoke.


End file.
